1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electronic device including an antifungal cover.
2. Description of the Related Art
Commonly, a display, such as touch screen display, is provided on a front surface of an electronic device such that a user can use the many functions of the electronic device. For example, a smart phone is often provided with a large-scale touch screen display on a front surface thereof.
Based on the intended use of the electronic device, a user's hand often contacts a display screen of the electronic. Further, because the display is provided on one surface of the electronic device, it is often exposed to various external environments. Accordingly, due to exposure to certain external environments or contact with a user's hand, foreign substances may be left on the display. For example, a fingerprint may be left on the display after contacts with a user's finger, contaminants from the user's hand may be directly transferred onto the display, and various environmental external contaminants may be transferred onto the display.
To address these issues, users may directly apply an antifungal substance to the display or attach a film having an antifungal effect to reduce any contaminants. That is, in order to lower contamination generated due to frequent contacts or an environment exposed to the outside, an antifungal effect of the display unit must be improved with separate costs.
However, when a separate antifungal substance is applied to the display unit, a bonding force of the applied antifungal substance is lowered as the antifungal substance is applied on an Anti-Fouling (AF) coated display. Accordingly, a bonding force of the antifungal substance applied to the display unit is lowered so that a predetermined antifungal effect cannot be obtained.